


under the table

by neon_albatroze



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, No Sex, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neon_albatroze/pseuds/neon_albatroze
Summary: A simple one-shot showing what a b-tch Henry Hart can be if anyone made him madwarning: this story may not have correct English
Relationships: Henry Hart/Ray Manchester
Kudos: 51





	under the table

Do I really need to go? .- grumbled a mature man with a grimace.

Yes, my mother insisted on this dinner.-said a short blond teenager. The boy was brushing his hair while he kept looking in the bathroom mirror.

Can't you tell him I'm sick? .- No matter how much the blonde insisted, he kept denying it, for him there was no excuse that was worth his fault.

No, this dinner is special for her and fix that shirt.

Agh.-the brunette continued reluctantly buttoning his pale red long-sleeved shirt.- I know, I know ... but there will be your father.-She crossed her arms with irritation. It wasn't that she hated him, it just caused his boredom and a huge desire to cut his ears when he heard him speak.

Ray! .- the minor shouted from the bathroom.

And also jasper.

Ray! .- This time he left the bathroom to perch under the door frame with a frown.

Sorry, I just don't like to hear the bad jokes of both of them.-that and their very boring anecdotes ... especially those of jasper and his buckets, bottles or whatever it is that he collects.

You can't miss it, my mother wants all my friends to be present at dinner. ”I walked over to him and sat next to him.

Henry's mother had organized a dinner party for Charlotte, Jasper, Ray, and a few friends from their mother's work. The woman had invited them just to have some kind of get-together and wanted Henry's much-acclaimed boss to attend to meet him in person, as Henry had piqued her curiosity by talking about him like a parrot for months.

Yes, but you forgot the little detail that I am at a much higher level than a "friend" .- Ray watched as Henry slowly turned red. "You see?"

T-that doesn't matter ... obviously they're not ready to tell you that.-he scratched the back of his neck uneasily. If his parents found out that he had a relationship with an adult they would personally castrate him hormonally ... both of them. "Anyway, just act professionally like the boss you're supposed to be.

Okay, but for the record, I'm only doing it for you and your pretty mother.-the blonde snorted derisively. He could still remember the days when Ray wanted his mother's attention now he was only looking for him.

Thank you, if you want, think of it as if you were having dinner with your in-laws.

I think that doesn't sound so bad.

Well, keep that idea in your mind.-he approached him and gave him a short kiss on the lips." Finish fixing yourself and we're leaving.-he passed him and left the room.

What you order, my sweet prince.

Shut up.-shout from below. Ray just smiled, it was so much fun to make him feel embarrassed. He put that aside and set about getting ready.

Already in front of the entrance of the Hart residence ...

Henry rang the bell while his companion was taking short walks from right to left. He was nervous and how not to be, it would be the first time he would speak openly with Henry's parents and other guests, including his little friend at a moderately formal dinner.

Hey, at least smile.-said the blonde without taking his eyes off the door.

You know what? I no longer feel comfortable. -It was logical that Ray felt alarmed, she would be talking to the parents of her 13-year-old boyfriend.

Ray, you can't go back.-he scolded him with a loud whisper.

I'm sorry, I just don't feel good knowing that I'm in the house of the parents of the boy to whom I ...- they both turned to look directly at the door that was being opened. Ray fell silent and stood as firm as he could while Henry well ... was in the same position, he was not scared at all. The door was opened revealing a grown woman in a sundress ideal for summer. That once would have freaked the brown-haired man, but now he only saw her as a woman he wanted to gain his trust in the future.

Henry you are finally coming, we were waiting for you ...- looked to his side noticing his presence. Ray just smiled.-Oh, you must be my son's boss."

Yes, delighted. - He extended his hand which was immediately accepted by the blonde.

I'm glad to finally meet you, Henry has told me a lot about you.

Ah, really? .- He looked at Henry with a raised eyebrow and a smile on his lips. The blonde just looked away sadly.

Yes, but hey, we'd better save those details for dinner. Please come in.

Thank you.-he let the woman enter first.

What have you been talking about me with your parents? Eh? .- he crossed her arms as he looked at him with a mocking expression.

Do not disturb.-pass him and enter his home. The brunette had to hold back a laugh at the tomato Henry had become.

"Whatever my prince says" .- He entered the house and closed the door behind him.

20 minutes had passed and Ray couldn't think of a more boring moment than he was already having now. Henry's strange friend was talking to him about his strange anecdotes that he had experienced on his trip to Kansas, something he didn't want to hear at all, but he had to put up with just for Henry. He was about to fall asleep if it weren't for hearing Henry's sister screaming like crazy about something her friends were doing on their social media. But he was still bored, he couldn't talk to Henry since he was helping his mother with food and his friend Charlotte was on the phone. The only thing left for him was to try to focus his eyes on some point in the room.

And since then I learned never to dip my feet in butter.

umm, wow, that was ...- she said without seeing him and still with a blank expression.

Do you want to know why it is not good to buy underwear on the internet? Believe me the answer will surprise you. -The only good thing that Ray saw in the boy was his positivity to say things, but still he did not want to hear it.

How much would you accept to cover your mouth with hardware tape? .- Ray asked with patience almost over its limit.

What?.

Guys, dinner is ready.-Henry's mother said from the kitchen. Ray was grateful that he could finally take it off for at least 20 minutes, but the trouble was ...

And how does Henry behave at work? .- Now he had to face interrogations about his life with other adults.-I hope he is not giving him problems.-said the father of the family.

Papá.-scolded him as he shrunk in his seat with grief.

Oh no, not at all, Henry has been a good employee these months ... "and for other things as well" .- He scooped his mashed potatoes a little before he sneaked a look at Henry who was in front of him at the table. he was unable to sit next to him because of his slowness in taking a seat, and now he was next to Henry's father and a fellow who he assumed was a partner in the siren's work.

I'm glad to hear that, sometimes my son can be a bit stubborn.

dad.- If it continued like this, it would end up sliding under the table.

I'm sorry son, but I'm interested in knowing how you behave in your work area.

Now that I think about it, do you have any? .- Asked siren to ray.

what?

Do you have any children? 

oh, No, I couldn't handle a responsibility as big as that.

And it is true, taking care of children is not easy and you can not imagine how difficult it is to deal with them when they grow up.-Henry continued eating, he decided to ignore his father.

"Sir, adolescence is the best thing that could have happened to Henry" .- He smiled and took a sip from his glass. He was aware that he was a total pedophile and would most likely end up in the flames of hell, but he couldn't help it, Henry's fever and nothing innocent innuendo had him crazy. It would be worth burning all eternity just to enjoy that blonde while he was alive.

But still with their hormonal problems we still love them.

Don't be corny, Jake.-said the smallest at the table as she continued typing on her phone.

I'm dad.-He reproached his daughter in a failed attempt to look authoritarian and firm.  
What you say.-she replied with a monotonous tone. Her father just rolled his eyes as he continued eating salad, meanwhile Ray did not know whether to laugh or feel sorry for how pathetic that man looked.-well, it's a respectable decision.

You're right, but that doesn't stop you from getting married.-said the blonde. Ray almost spits out her drink upon hearing that. The blonde looked at him with surprise at his strange reaction, but she would still continue with her question. "Or ... have you ever thought about getting married?" Both Ray and Henry were blushing when imagining that possibility.

Uh ... I ...- he stammered doubtfully. he did not know what to say because of his mind when he imagined Henry with a voluminous and beautiful wedding dress.-hehe ...- he swallowed and scratched his cheek.-no, no, it's nothing like that, I ...

I see, you are nervous about proposing it to your girlfriend.- She had definitely misunderstood everything in her own way and making those involved even redder.- It is normal to be afraid of commitment, but you will see that with time ...

No, no, I'm not in a relationship currently.-Henry looked at him curious.-I know I sound like a hermit, but I prefer to be single for the moment.-Although Henry knew he was just pretending he couldn't help feeling a little offended that I didn't say he was in a relationship even though I didn't mean him.

In short, you are a lone wolf.-said Jake.

Not exactly ... even though I'm single, it doesn't prevent me from having certain moments with some girls.-Henry looked at him with a frown.

"What did he say?" .- thought the blonde.

I think I prefer short "relationships" of just a week. "Or better of one night" .- He laughed a little internally as he ate a piece of turkey and completely ignored the frown of the blond in front of him.

For Henry things couldn't have gotten worse when he heard that coming from her boyfriend. He was offended and it had made him feel like some kind of a whore ... that and added the fact that he had thought about his previous conquests.

Oh, Wow ...- she blurted out a bit embarrassed, the others were as if nothing except for jasper and piper who looked confused not knowing what he was referring to ... them and Henry's angry. ...

Not exactly ... even though I'm single, it doesn't prevent me from having certain moments with some girls.-Henry looked at him with a frown.

"What did he say?" .- thought the blonde.

I think I prefer short "relationships" of just a week. "Or better of one night" .- He laughed a little internally as he ate a piece of turkey and completely ignored the frown of the blond in front of him.

For Henry things couldn't have gotten worse when he heard that coming from her boyfriend. He was offended and it had made him feel like some kind of a whore ... that and added the fact that he had thought about his previous conquests.

Oh, Wow ... - she blurted out a little sad, the others were as if nothing except for Jasper and Piper who looked confused not knowing what was happening ... them and Henry's angry. -That's ...

But Ray, I'm sure you've ever lasted more than a week with one.-he crossed his arms and looked at him with poorly concealed anger. The blonde hoped Ray would say yes, since they have been together for four months.

Haha ... you sure got the wrong person, kid. I have not had such long relationships since I was in high school. -The brunette was only joking with him, but for Henry it was like a kind of declaration of war.

Really ...? .- He used one foot deftly to remove the shoe from the other foot.

Yes, rea...- he opened his eyes surprised to feel something move in his private area. He looked at Henry stunned while the younger looked amused. He felt like a total pervert moving his foot up and down on the brunette's penis, but he didn't care he wanted him to feel embarrassed and erect. The brunette told him to stop moving his lips to be inconspicuous with the other guests, but Henry only moved his foot faster.

Are you okay, sir? .- Jasper asked, noticing that he was sweating.

Oh, if I'm fine, why wouldn't I be? - He swallowed hard as he silently asked Henry to stop his joke in bad taste.

He is beginning to sweat. "He pointed a finger at his forehead." I know what it feels like, I also have the same problem.

Said I'm fine.-fed up, he decided he'd stop silently begging his troubled little boy once and for all. He took his foot from under the table and pulled it away from him. no one humiliates ray manchester. The blonde just rolled his eyes at the thought that Ray was a killjoy. Ray looked at him with stern eyes, he couldn't believe that Henry would happen to do lewd things almost in front of other people. Henry snorted and crossed his arms ignoring Ray's gaze just like he had done before.

"I have to think of a better idea to embarrass him" .- He turned his head from side to side thinking about how he would outwit all the people at the table. He kept staring at his plate with one hand on his cheek and elbow on the table until his eyes slowly widened, he has a wicked idea. He grinned like a demon and moved away from the table a bit to give himself space.

... There is something in the window! .- He got up from the table and pointed his finger at the kitchen window. He smiled to himself when he saw that his plan had been successful in attracting the attention of all the guests, including the "idiot".

What did you see, Henry? .- said his mother worried.

I saw something ugly and green pass through the window! Go see, it sure is a thief! .- Everyone got up and went to see what was happening.

There is nothing, silly.-Piper said and then turned around.-great, the fool left.

That boy ... agh! He ran away from dinner.-His mother said.- I knew this was going to happen.-she put a hand on her forehead as she closed her eyes.

Do you want me to go get it? .- said Ray.

Leave it like that, I'll take care of it later. -After that moment everyone sat down again.

The blonde who was under the reddish tablecloth rolled his eyes without caring what his mother would do to him, totally it is not like it was the first time he punished him. Anyway, he had already outwitted the others, now would come the most important part of his little revenge. He smirked wickedly and rubbed his hand against the other like he was a villain.

Why is he gone? .- said his mother somewhat annoyed.

You know how teens just want to lock themselves in their rooms.

But I was about to serve dessert.-she pursed his lips sadly.

"I'm sorry mom, this looks more delicious" .- he placed herself between the legs of his secret lover, licked his lips and began to touch his gently above his pants. Ray noticed this immediately and lowered his gaze to meet a smiling Henry who had made a gesture with his finger to keep quiet .- "You are going to pay me Ray ~" .- He smiled wickedly.

What the hell is he doing there?! ".- Ray thought with terror .- What do you think you are ...? .- He was about to scold him with a whisper if it weren't because Henry's father kept cackling.

Well, why did you decide to open an antique store?

Ah ...- he tried to push Henry under the table with one hand, he even kicked him a bit in the ribs, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get rid of it.-well, my grandfather inherited the store my father, but as he could not take charge due to his work he transferred his to ... My! .- He couldn't help jumping in his seat when he felt that his member had come out of his underwear, now he was exposed.

"If he thinks I am a whore for only one week, I will give him a whore that he will never forget" .- He took the flaccid member between his hands and began to kiss him from the base to the tip. Ray had to suppress a laugh at the tickle it caused him.

Are you okay? .- henry's mother asked.-I see him somewhat altered.-And how could he not be if he had her son playing with his "little friend" under the table.

Y-yes.-he had to make an effort not to gasp when he felt that Henry was licking the tip with a tortuous slowness.-just ... it was a piece of salad that ... got stuck in my throat.-he gave him a fake smile that looked more like a call for help. Henry had to bite his fist for a moment to keep from laughing when he heard Ray speak like a stutterer. He put the laugh aside and began to pass his warm tongue over the tip and then suck it a little, this made Ray's legs shake ... he was starting to get excited.

He swallowed hard as he tried to listen to the conversation he was trying to have with the blonde, but it was simply impossible, Henry was being an expert with his tongue right now. Without being able to avoid it and letting himself be guided by lust, his penis finally became erect. Henry smiled triumphantly.

"Ray ... what a pervert" .- with one hand he took his member and began to massage it from top to bottom while licking the slippery and shiny (thanks to the presemen) tip. He wanted so badly to masturbate, the dirty smell of ray's penis had turned him on a lot, but he wouldn't do it so as not to leave evidence, the only thing left for him was to satisfy the older man. Ray felt so dirty, but at the same time he loved what he was doing to him, that and the adrenaline rush of knowing that at any moment they could be discovered made an exciting combination. 

"So that's how it feels to be on the other side ... my God!" .- he cursed in his head as he felt how Henry's teeth grazed gently on the tip. It felt good, but he would have preferred a thousand times to see Henry's face while he was doing it and then see him swallow his semen or come on his face with his mouth open, revealing his hot tongue ...

Who wants dessert? .- Siren's voice woke him up from his hot reverie. Ray noticed that the housewife brought with her a large plate that contained a cake. "I hope you like almonds." The blonde served everyone at the table, even poor Ray whose face was convulsing with pleasure.

It's delicious.-said Jake.

Thanks, although the credit goes to the Internet, haha ..- she put a hand on her cheek.-aw ~ I wish Henry had tried it.-he made a pained gesture.

"If you knew what your little angel is eating right now" .- he thought at the same time that he kept nervously picking the piece of cake. "He doesn't have to feel bad, Henry ran away, he doesn't deserve to post ..." unconsciously when he feels something hot on his member. Henry had put his penis completely in his mouth. Without wasting time the blonde began to lower and raise his head quickly, he took out his member and put it fully back into his mouth. He was performing with a damn professional.

Is he suffering from a seizure? .- Henry's younger sister said.-he looks very strange.-She made a surprised face when she saw that the man was red, sweating and twisting in his seat as if something bothered him. This was also noticed by the older blonde and she turned to see him, once again, concerned.

Don't you need an aspirin or ...?

No, just ...- he was silent when he felt that the blonde made an effort to suck the tip.-uh, if I'm fine I just think ... that ... I'm sensitive to heat, that's all. and put a piece in his mouth just to divert attention.

Oh, okay, are you sure you don't need something?

... just a glass of water, hehe ... - he smiled nervously as he pulled his neck to loosen his tie, he was beginning to feel suffocated.

It's not a bother. -The woman got up and went to the kitchen.

he let out a sigh and wiped the sweat off his forehead with a napkin. he sneakily glanced from side to side before lowering his hand to gently stroke the blonde's hair as he sighed slowly and very careful not to let a hoarse gasp escape him. The blonde smiled when he felt his caresses, he felt like a puppy with his master.

"I think it's over ..." .- He noticed it by the way he gently pulled his head, silently asking him to take it to his mouth .- "Well, if you insist" .- He approached him again and gave him a long, slow and tortuous lick from the base, passing through the trunk and ending at the tip where he gave him a big kiss that made the man's legs shake for a few seconds. Low river, he took his member and tugged a bit before taking it completely into his mouth.

Without any shame he quickly moved his head up and down as if his life depended on it. He noticed that a large hand was resting on the nape of his neck, he wanted to push it away until ... his mouth was pulled down to reach the base of the penis. That had made his roll his eyes, feel like throwing up, and gasping for air, but the man wouldn't let him.

"Ray, stop it!" .- He gave a little gasp before he was jerked up and down with force. He stopped resisting and let the opposite do what he wanted with his mouth and tongue which did not stop twisting around the hard member. he could not help but touch herself a little above his pants, the aggressiveness and salty taste that flooded his mouth thanks to the large amount of presemen that came out of his dick made his pants feel tight by his hard erection.

Ray had to work hard not to moan as he felt his orgasm was about to come. he try to act as normal as possible while drinking cold water and shoving Henry's head under the table. He had to admit he was being rude to the blonde, but he had asked for it. He kept shaking his head over and over until he felt a strong spasm run through his legs, he didn't need to be a genius to know it was going to end. He took a deep breath once more trying not to let out a loud growl as he finally ended up in the blond's mouth, whose mouth was so close to him that it was practically impossible for a single drop to come out.

"Now it doesn't seem so funny, does it?" .- He smiled triumphantly, letting all his sperm drain into his mouth. Henry had no choice but to swallow it all, though he was going to do it anyway so as not to leave evidence of his sin on the carpet. He went on like this for a few seconds until he ran out of air and hit Ray's hand twice to release him. Ray understood the message besides that his cock was flaccid again, he let go of Henry's head and he withdrew his penis from his mouth to breathe deeply.

Ray tucked his pants under the table and thought of a good excuse to let Henry out.

Look! .- He pointed to a painting hanging on the wall. He didn't have to try much, everyone had listened to him.

What is he supposed to ...? .- the woman turned confused towards Ray.-oh, there you are, Henry.-she looked with some anger at her son who was sitting with his hair tousled and as if nothing in the chair .-Henry...

I was...

That doesn't matter anymore, I'll give you your punishment tomorrow.-the blonde sighed. The good thing is that his mother was a clueless woman. "Do you want to try my cake?"

No thanks. My stomach is already more than full.-he teased as he looked directly at Ray who had a not very friendly expression on his face ... although he had to admit that he had done a good job down there.

"Maybe I'll have room for dessert later" .- henry winked at Ray and he just lowered his gaze to the red plate .- "Who's the one laughing now?" .- Henry got up from his seat heading to the kitchen, leaving Ray even more nervous when he saw how his blond lover licked his lips with pleasure


End file.
